Bear and Crazy
by ashcanwrite
Summary: Blaine is a punk who doesn't care for anyone. Kurt is the new kid who's a little 'strange'. Blaine developes a soft spot for the crazy boy, but doesn't want to admit it. They become a huge part of each others lives and are there for each other through good times and bad. But can Blaine handle the bad? more inside
1. Prologue

**Why hello! So this story is basically badboy!blaine and crazy!kurt. For those who aren't aware of crazy!kurt, here's a discription. If you have ever watched Victorious, he's sort of like Cat Valentine. He's spacey and blunt and takes things a little more literally then most people. Blaine gets annoyed by him at times, but is completely enterained by him. **

**This first chapter is sort of a moment in there future before the actual story starts...I know, I am a pathetic excuse of a writer. I'm just so tired and way to lazy to look up the actual term. Sorry!**

**So without anymore hestitations, here we go!**

* * *

"…_I just want you to know who I am;  
I just want you to know who I am."_

He strums the final chords as his fingers shake and heart pounds. He feels his head begin to spin around as he searches for the strength to look up from the beaten instrument. Rough hands grip tight as dark eye lashes become saturated with tears that he begs to stay in. It took him hours upon days upon weeks to figure out what song to sing until he finally had his heart set on the one he just poured his soul into. But as he sits in silence, he feels as though he has made a mistake. That he has picked the wrong song. That is until he hears the faint sound of two gentle hands clapping softly. It takes everything in him to look up at his audience. He gives a pained smile as the boy in front of him has an exhausted grin on his face. His once vibrant icy blue eyes are hallow and dressed behind dark bags. His porcelain skin, now sickeningly pale. His frame, smaller than ever. It hurts to see how naïve and ignorant he looks. How he hasn't a clue of what is going to happen to him. Or maybe it hurts more that he knows exactly what is happening to him, that he knows his fate. And though that light that once shined brightly in those beautiful eyes is dimming away, there is still a tiny spark that gives the curly haired boy the slightest bit of hope.

"Yay, Bear," the weak boy finishes his applause and lays his head back on his pillows. "That was wonderful."

The young guitarist puts his instrument to the side, "You think so, Crazy?"

"Mhm, it made the monkeys in my tummy swing around," he giggles softly.

Dark curls shake gently as the boy known as 'Bear' gives a shaky laugh at the still silly and eccentric comments made by 'Crazy'. It is silent because at this moment, Bear is at a loss of words. He has no clue what to say to the boy in front of him. And the boy knows this. He holds out his hand, waiting for Bear to take it.

"What's wrong," Crazy says, giving Bear a stern look.

Bear takes the fragile hand into his own and begins rubbing soothing circles on his palm, "Nothing, why would anything be wrong?"

"Because I'm dying," the boy states in such a tone that sounds the least bit worried.

"Don't say that," Bear says in disgust, "You're not dying."

"I know I'm a little coo-coo for coco puffs, but I'm not stupid," Crazy gives Bears hand a tiny squeeze, "That's what's bothering you though, isn't it?"

Bear pulls his hand away and stands up, running a hand through his unruly curls. He paces back and forth in the tiny room. Crazy sits in the uncomfortable bed, watching him carefully. "You know that walking around isn't going to help, it's just going to make you tired," He says matter-of-factly, "I'm still going to d-"

"Stop," Bear demands, he turns and faces Crazy, looking at him with forgiveness of his harsh tone. "Babe, I'm sorry, I just-"

"I know," Crazy shrugs, "I'm not helping either."

"No, listen, this isn't your fault," Bear takes his seat next to the bed and gets as close to the boy in front of him as he can, "Don't think for a second that any of this is your fault."

"You're right, no one could have known this would happen," Crazy sighs.

"No, the asshole doctors who were supposed to be making sure everything was alright should have known this would happen," Bears voice becomes dark, "I swear, if anything happens to you, they better hope that-"

"Bear, shush, it's going to be okay," He whispers softly placing his fingertips on the other boys' full lips.

"You don't know that, baby, no one can know that," tears begin to form in those angry and frightened caramel eyes. "If something happens, and I lose you, I just- I _can't_ go on. Do you realize that? I'm nothing without you."

Blue eyes stare into hazel ones as both boys hold onto each other. Every day for almost a year they have been together. Not a day has passed where they were apart. And that is the fear that is setting in for both of them; being alone.

"You know I'll always be here for you, I'm not going anywhere," Crazy tells his crying love. "I'm never going to say goodbye to you."

"You don't believe in ghost and shit, and besides," he says through sniffles, "Aren't you an Atheist?"

Crazy giggles as he wipes a tear from the other boys cheek, "I don't mean any of that religious stuff silly," He gives his hand a soft kiss, "I'm going to get better. And if I don't, well, that doesn't mean that we are going to be away from each other forever. It'll be like, a vacation."

Bear shakes his head and pulls the pale boy in for a hug, "You're so crazy."

"They don't call me 'Crazy' for nothing," He smiles into curls.

Bear shuts his eyes tightly, not letting go, "I love you, Kurt."

The other boy holds on just as much, "I love you too, Blaine."

They sit like this for as long as possible. Both holding on to one another, acting as if one of them were to let go, that would be the end of everything. After all that they have been through, it all led to this. And as Blaine thinks back to all that has happened over the past year, he wouldn't change a Goddamn thing. His and Kurts story was definitely an interesting one. But it was theirs, and he would relive each and every moment over again if he could. For now though, he sits with the love of his life, soaking in this moment, and never wanting it to end.

* * *

**Tada! Well, hopefully you liked it, and reviews would be a great encouragement to continue (:**

**xoxo**

**ashcanwrite**


	2. When Pirates Meet Bears

**Hi, there all! By all I mean the few who read this..**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Here's the second chapter where our two boys meet. Hope you like it!**

**xoxo**

**ashcanwrite**

* * *

"Mr. Anderson, pay attention!"

The curly haired boy turns his head slowly towards his fuming teacher. She gives him a scolding look before asking, "What was I just saying?"

A smirk plays at the boys' lips as he answers with, "Mr. Anderson, pay attention."

A few boys in the class snicker at his mockery. Face turning scarlet with anger she tries again, "Why must you make everything so difficult? Is it too much to ask for you to pay attention?"

"Is it too much to ask for you to brush your teeth?" He waves a hand in front of his face, "I mean, seriously, you do realize that you have to brush your whole mouth right? And that mouth wash is a man's best friend?"

Veins bulging out of her neck, she screams, "THAT IS IT! Mr. Anderson, you just bought yourself a detention."

"Yeah, I don't think I want to purchase this item," he leans forward and whispers, "I'm sort of broke at the moment."

"OUT!" She points at the door for him to leave.

Golden eyes roll to the side as he stands up and grabs his navy blazer off the back of his chair. As he leaves he salutes the group of boys, "Later gentlemen."

"GO!"

"I'm gone!"

* * *

"'Why must you make everything so difficult?'" The boy mumbles as he walks across the marble floors. "Dumb bitch," he pulls out a cigarette from his pocket and places it between his lips.

As he looks for a lighter, he hears a strange clonking around himself, he finds nothing. He scratches the back of his head, "What the…"

Clonk, clonk, clonk.

He turns around quickly, hoping to spot the source of the noise, but again finds nothing.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me!"

The dark haired boy stops in his tracks as his eyes slowly move upwards, following the sound. As he looks up, his brow furrows and a confused smile makes its way onto his face. Above him sits a boy, swinging on a chandelier, red and blue tie wrapped around his head. He hums the famous pirate tune as he sips a juice box lazily. Amused, the boy on the ground stands beneath the airborne one, "Hey crazy."

The boy stops swinging and looks down, wide blue eyes looking with joy, "Hi!"

"I'm not so sure that's what those are for," he says motioning to the light fixture.

"I know, but it's more fun to use them this way," he begins to swing more.

Slight panic, the dark haired boy points to the nearest book shelf, "Maybe you should get down from there, I mean, I'm all for excitement and danger but no one else is around and if you fall and break your face I'm gonna be to blame since I didn't try and help you."

"Okay," the smiling boy adjusts himself to get down.

"Alright, good," sighs the now calm boy.

"Look out below!"

"What, no, no use the book-" Before he finishes he finds the once swinging boy in his arms. "Shelf." Arms around the shocked boys' neck, the blue eyed boy smiles, "I'm Kurt, and you are?"

"No, you're crazy!" The boy drops Kurt.

"That's a silly name," Kurt giggles at the other boys glare.

"No, I mean, ugh, I'm Blaine," he says annoyed.

"Hmmm, I don't think that fits you," Kurt ponders and suddenly shouts, "Bear!"

"Excuse me?" Blaine raises an eyebrow.

Pulling Blaine into a tight hug he says once more, "Bear!"

"Oh, wow, okay," laughing nervously he wiggles himself out of Kurts grasp, "My name is Bla-"

"Bear," Kurt interrupts.

"No, it's Bl-"

"Bear…"

"B-"

"BEAR!"

"OKAY!" Blaine shouts, putting his hands up in surrender, "Alright, I get it. Now stop shouting, crazy."

Tilting his head, Kurt grins, "I like it."

"Like what?" Blaine dares to ask.

"Crazy," Kurt nods in approval, "Bear and Crazy."

Rubbing his temples Blaine sighs, "Why did I start talking to you?"

"Are these real curls?" Asks Kurt poking at Blaines hair.

Taking Kurts slender finger between two of Blaines, he pulls it away and places it back at Kurts side, "Yeah and I'd appreciate it if you didn't touch."

"Oh, okay," Kurt folds his hands behind himself and smiles.

Blaine watches the boy carefully, one brow up. This Kurt guy is pretty smokin', Blaine thinks. A piece of hair falls onto Kurts forehead and he reacts immediately, blowing with all his might to get the hair back into place. Okay and he's a little special, Blaine mentally adds. Though Blaine keeps making mental notes about this boy, he can't help but feel that there is something about this boy that he can't figure out. Something that is making him want to tell him to fuck off but wanting to keep him around.

"Uh, Bear?" Kurt raises his hand high, waving it around to get Blaines attention, "Excuse me? Over here, yeah, uh, I have a question?"

Blaine runs a hand through his hair, "Yes, Crazy?"

"The bells going to ring in five seconds," he states.

"How do you-" As if on cue the bell sounds, dismissing the students from class. Blaine turns to Kurt, shock across his features.

"I'm hungry, I wonder what's for lunch," Kurt ponders and walks off. Blaine watches him, amazed. Yupp, definitely keeping him around, Blaine decides.

"Bear, come on!" Kurt grabs the boys hand and runs off.

* * *

The two boys enter the large dining room full of boys rushing to their respective tables to gossip about the latest events. Blaine looks over towards the back of the room where large windows stood tall in the background of a large table. There sat a few boys whom Blaine would like to consider friends, that is if he liked any of them. One of the boys with brown hair stands up, waving Blaine over. Nick, Blaine shakes his head at the boys contagious excitement and joy. Well, contagious to everyone except for Blaine, he's immune.

"Spaghetti, come on Bear!" Kurt calls out with glee and pulls Blaine with him to the buffet of pasta, bread, and a variety of Kurt comes to a stop, Blaine almost tumbles into him.

"Whoa, okay, listen," Blaine starts, "If we're going to be, uh…"

"Friends?" Kurt answers happily, taking a plate and handing one to Blaine.

He accepts the plate and says, "No, not friends. Um, acquaintances, then there are a few things that we need to clear up right now, so pay attention because I'm only saying this once." Kurt nods as he begins placing food onto his and Blaines plates. "I don't like being touched unless you plan on having sex with me. I don't like talking much and if we do talk, don't bring up personal life, it's a waste of time and also school, I don't like being here as it is so I don't want to talk about it either. Oh, and I smoke whenever and wherever, got a problem, too bad. If you dare say anything to piss me off, you better hope to God that I don't hit you. Any questions?"

Kurt finishes placing a piece of bread onto his and Blaines plates before looking up, "I'm an Atheist."

Confused, Blaines brow furrows and his mouth parts slightly trying to come up with something to say back. But before he can, Kurt smiles and looks over at the boys shouting for Blaine.

"Hey, Blaine, you coming!"

"What's taking you so long!"

Kurt begins walking over to them and Blaines eyes widen quickly, "Whoa, whoa, where do you think you're going?"

"To sit with you and your friends, duh," Kurt answers as if it's the most obvious answer.

"How about we go sit somewhere else, they're a bunch of idiots and jerkoffs," says Blaine hopeful that Kurt will agree. But Kurt continues to walk towards the loud group of boys.

"Hi," he smiles and sits next to a blonde boy.

"Uh, hey," the blonde boy looks up at Blaine puzzled.

"I'm Kurt, which one are you, the idiot or the jerkoff?" Blaine lets out snicker at Kurts misunderstanding.

"Excuse me?" the boy named Nick questions.

"Blaine said you're a bunch of idiots and jerkoffs, I just want to know who's what," Kurt says with such innocence that Blaine can't help but give a small smile.

"Oh, did he?" the blonde looks at Blaine with a glare.

"Relax, Jeff, take the stick out of your ass," Blaine takes a seat next to Kurt.

The boys at the table laugh while Kurt looks at Jeff with worry, "That doesn't sound pleasant at all." Blaine shakes his head, taking a sip of his drink. Kurt continues, "You should try a penis, it feels much better." Blaine spits his drink everywhere at the comment.

It was Jeffs turn to snicker, "You alright, Blainers?"

Blaine clears his throat, "Uh, yeah, perfect, and uh, Crazy, you would know?"

"Oh, no, only the fake ones, but I'm guessing it all feels the same anyway," Kurt takes a bite of his pasta as Blaines eyes cloud up.

"Looks like Blainers has a little problem," Jeff whispers over to Nick.

"That's uh, very interesting," Blaine slides himself closer to the boy eating. "Now, you do realize that a real one feels a hundred times better, right?"

"I would assume so, but where am I going to get a real one?" As Kurt asks this Blaines lips form a small smirk.

"Uh, oh, here comes 'sexy' Blaine," Nick whispers.

"Well, maybe I can help you with that," Blaine says quietly into Kurts ear.

"Ah!" Kurt slides away giggling and rubbing his ear, "That tickled."

Jeff and Nick start laughing but stop once Blaine shoots them a deathly glare.

"Well, besides your ear tickling how does that sound?" Blaine asks a little more careful this time not to put the boy he's trying to seduce into a giggle fit.

"How would you do that?" Kurt asks a little more intrigued then before.

Blaine smiles and stands up holding out a hand, "Come with me."

Kurt takes his hand willingly, "Okay."

As the two walk away, the rest of the boys watch in pure wonder. Nick sighs, "How does he do it?"

"Well, it's simple, Nicholas," Jeff starts, "Our dear Blainey boy, is a slut."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**xoxo**

**ashcanwrite**


	3. He Screams For Ice Cream

**Hello there!**

**Well, I am so happy that this story is recieving so much love! I was a bit nervous, but now I can relax. **

**This next chapter is kind of short in my opinion, but I hope you like it nonetheless!**

* * *

"Bear, where are we going?" Asks Kurt for the fifth time as the two travel through the maze of hallways.

Becoming inpatient, Blaine takes a deep breath, "I told you already, we are going to my room."

"But why?" Kurt pushes farther.

"You want to know what a real dick feels like and I'm going to show you," Blaine states slightly bored from repeating himself.

"But how?"

"Will you just shut up for like two minutes, seriously, it's getting quite annoying," Blaine says pointing his finger at Kurt. The blue eyed boy looks cross eyed at the finger in his face, and without hesitation, he bites it. "Owe! What the hell!"

Kurt just giggles and sticks his nose in the air, walking forward.

Blaine watches him with such confusion that makes him unsure if bringing this boy to his room was a very good idea. But as Kurt walks in front of him, Blaine can't help but notice the boys' lovely _assets_. Blaine keeps telling himself, _so worth it._

Kurt stops in front of a door and says, "We're here."

"Uh, this isn't my room," Blaine tells him.

"I know, silly, it's my room," says Kurt as he searches for his room key.

"Wait what? We're supposed to go to my room."

"Well, I want to go to my room," Kurt says in a huff and opens his door, "After you."

Deciding not to argue with the stubborn boy, Blaine walks into the room. To his surprise, the room is relatively normal for a boy so strange. The bed is neatly made, there are a ton of books filling almost every spot of the bookshelf, and there is not a single mess to be found. Everything is in its place.

Taking a seat on the bed Blaine lets out a chuckle, "Are you sure we're in the right room?"

Kurts eyes widen as he runs over to Blaine and pulls him off of the bed, "Don't sit there!"

"Whoa, why not?" Blaine asks as he's thrown towards a wall.

"Because Harold doesn't like it when people sit on his bed," Kurt explains.

Blaine smiles understandingly, "Oh, right, Harold. Is that a special friend of yours? One that nobody can see except you?"

Looking at Blaine with confusion Kurt says, "No, Harold is my roommate, he doesn't particularly like me, but I think it might have to do with the fact I always ask him where he hides his purple crayon."

Blaine looks utterly dumbfound by this statement. "Wait, you mean to tell me that, this isn't your side of the room?"

"Yupp, that's my side!" Kurt says and points behind the now frightened dark head of curls.

Slowly turning around, Blaine locks his eyes on Kurts side of the room, and looking at it, he wonders how he missed it in the first place. The walls are covered with different artistic pages that seem to have been ripped out of a book. Some of the pages look wet from paint, others dry being older works of art. All on the floor are pages and pencils and other artist tools. The bedspread is a colorful pattern that makes Blaine think of the time he experimented with a certain substance. The shelves have little knick knacks and a few books. Blaine is surprised, but in a way where there is a smile of awe on his face.

"Bear, are you okay? You look like you just urinated in your pants," whispers Kurt taking a seat on his own bed.

Snapping out of his trance Blaine coughs, "Uh, yeah, I'm good. It's just, your room is…"

"Messy? Unorganized? Strange? Cluttered-"

"Amazing," cutting Kurt off, Blaine smiles, "It's different, for sure, but really awesome. I like it."

Kurt looks at Blaine happily, "Good. So what were you going to show me?"

"Hmmm? Oh, right," Blaine remembers and walks over to Kurt, standing in front of the sitting boy, "So you've never felt a real dick?"

"Well, I've felt my own if that counts," Kurt offers but Blaine just shakes his head.

"No, no, it's different, trust me," Blaine gives a seductive smile and runs a hand through Kurts light brow locks. He leans down and whispers, "Do you wanna find out now?"

"Hehehe!" Kurt backs away giggling at the contact.

Blaine sighs and takes a step back, "Okay, note to self, stay away from ears."

* * *

"I don't know, Nick, I heard that Courtney is a real bitch," Jeff informs the brunette next to him.

Nick looks at his friend with wide eyes, "What? You're kidding, she seems so sweet."

Jeff howls out a laugh, "Yeah, buddy, you need to learn that all of those girls at Crawford Reform are nut jobs," Jeff takes a sip of his drink and looks across the table to a sulking Blaine. "What's you're deal?"

"Oh, yeah, how did sexy time with that lunatic go?" Nick asks.

Blaines eyes advert up, glaring at the two in front of him, "Terrible, all we did was talk. _Talk,_ guys, like who the fuck talks anymore?"

"Uh, normal everyday human beings," Jeff answers, but then smirks, "But then again, you aren't that norm- WHOA OKAY! Relax little one!" The blonde yells, dodging spoonful's of ice cream.

The curly haired boy sits up right and looks around the dining hall, only a few boys sat around eating different flavors of ice cream. "What the fuck are we doing here?"

Nick looks up, spoon in his mouth, "Having dessert?"

"No, you dumbass, I mean, come on, are we really spending the night here?" Blaine looks between the two boys in front of him, "Let's go out."

Jeff gives a loud nervous laugh, "Okay, who gave Blaine crazy pills?"

"Listen, do you even realize how easy it is to sneak out of here?" questions Blaine.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea," Nick offers, "I mean, we can always just hang out in one of our rooms."

Blaine tries to keep his eye from twitching, "Nick, why are you here? You're like, the biggest pussy ever."

Nick gives Blaine a hard look and stands up, taking his empty bowl with him. Jeff watches the boy walk away. By the time the boy leaves the room, Jeff turns to Blaine, a scolding expression on his face.

Blaine looks at him puzzled, "What?"

"Dude, can you not be an asshole for like, five minutes?" Jeff gets up and leaves Blaine alone.

By himself, Blaine continues to eat his ice cream until he is interrupted, "Bear!"

Blaine looks up and sees no one, but he catches something in the corner of his eye and slowly turns. "AH!" He screams, almost falling back at the closeness of Kurt next to him.

"Anderson, is there a problem?" Mr. Stollard, a teacher on dining duty, asks.

"He's just screaming for ice cream," Kurt smiles and puts a spoonful into his mouth.

The teacher leaves, giving the blue eyed boy a curious look, but not bothering to ask any questions.

Blaine puts a hand over his chest, trying to compose himself, "Why!"

"Well, you must really like ice cream," replies Kurt holding up his spoon, "Want some?"

Slapping the spoon away Blaine impatiently quirks, "No, I mean, why did you have the need to scare the living shit out of me?"

"Ew, that's gross I'm trying to eat my ice cream," states Kurt with disgust.

Running a hand through his curls, Blaine takes a deep breath. "I didn't mean it literally," he turns and finds the spoon in his face again.

Kurt's staring at him with a patient look, waiting for Blaine to take a bite. He nods towards the spoon, "It's really yummy, it's chocolate with sprinkles."

"I don't want the Goddamn ice cream!" Shouts Blaine as he takes the spoon and throws it a few yards away from their table.

With wide eyes, Kurt glances back and forth at Blaine and the spoon. He looks down at his bowl of ice cream with a sorrowful expression. Sighing, he whispers, "That wasn't very nice."

Scoffing, Blaine says, "Yeah, well, that's something you're gonna have to get used to, kid."

"You sound like my dad, he calls me kid all the time. Or bud, or son, which I think is silly because I already know that he's my dad and that I'm his son."

Blaine looks up; eyes squinted at the boy ranting in front of him. He pulls out a cigarette and begins to light it.

"You smoke?" Asks Kurt, looking at the boy with worry.

"No, I'm just pretending so I can look cool," Blaine sarcastically laughs with an eye roll.

Kurt is instantly relieved, "Oh, good."

Blaine pinches the bridge of his nose, _How did this happen to me?_ He stares at the childish boy, trying to eat ice _cream_ without a spoon. There is no way someone can be as confused and strange as Kurt. Blaine's met a lot of weird people in his life, but no one comes as close to Kurt. From what he has told Blaine, there's gotta be something wrong with him. All of the silly crazy things that he does isn't normal for any regular person. Blaine looks at him with interest, _Maybe that's what's so great about him._ Blaine finds himself smiling at Kurt who now has ice cream all over his face. Realizing what's happening, Blaine shakes his head.

"Look, I'm the ice _scream_ monster!" Kurt shouts with hidden giggles.

Blaine sighs and gets up, holding out his hand, "Come on, Crazy, let's go get you cleaned up."

Kurt smiles up at his Bear, "Okay!"

* * *

**Yay! Well, that's that, and now on to the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading and reviews are great!**

**xoxo**

**ashcanwrite**


	4. Kurt's Book

**Yay! More storyyyyy! Okay so it's been a while, per usual. I stink when it comes to updating. The thing is, my momma just had a baby and I've been helping out A LOT, leaving me no time for writing. But here's a little something for your troubles (:**

**xoxo**

* * *

Kurt sits on the counter of his bathroom in his room while Blaine takes a wet washcloth and begins removing the sticky chocolate mess from the giggling boys face.

"That tickles!" Kurt shouts and squirms away.

Becoming frustrated, Blaine throws the cloth into the sink, "Is there anything that doesn't tickle you!?"

Kurt stops laughing and gives Blaine a stern look, "Needles." Blaine tilts his head in confusion. "They really hurt."

Blaine sighs, rubbing his temples, "Right, okay." He looks up into Kurts eyes filled with what looks like tears. He coughs, "Alright, let's just try to clean the rest of this shit off of you."

Kurt begins to giggle again, "It does look like poop, doesn't it?"

Trying not to laugh, Blaine shakes his head, "No, just," he lets out a chuckle, "That's not funny."

"You're laughing though!" Kurt points and giggles. "You're laughing at poop!"

Blaine bites his lip to suppress his laughter, "Calm down and let me clean your face, Crazy."

* * *

After spending almost a half hour trying to clean the ice cream from Kurt's face and hands, they sit on the crazy boys floor across from one another.

"So you're a climboholic?" Blaine questions as he takes a drag from his cigarette.

"Yupp, I'm coocoo for climbing," nods Kurt as he readjusts himself to sit crisscross, "Book shelves, chandeliers, buildings, trees, you name it, I've climbed it."

"I bet you haven't climbed The Statue of Liberty," smirks Blaine, "Or the Eiffel Tower, or Egyptian Pyramids .

"Well not that kind of stuff, silly," Kurt rolls his eyes, "I mean stuff here, duh."

"Oh, of course, how foolish of me," he smiles, letting out a soft chuckle.

"For cereal, Bear," smiles Kurt as he starts leaning forward onto his hands and knees, "But I will tell you something, but it's a secret."

"Alright," Blaine prepares himself for the next strange thing.

Kurt crawls across the floor and his mouth is next to the curly haired boys ear in a matter of seconds, "I'm going to go to New York one day, and I'm going to become the greatest star anyone's ever seen."

As he pulls away, Blaine looks at Kurt in a new way. His look is a look of admiration. Kurt has probably told people this before and they just called him nuts and brushed it off, which is probably way Kurt thinks it's a secret, because no one believes in him.

"Are you okay, Bear?" Kurt asks as he pokes Blaines face.

Blaine looks into blue crystals, takes Kurts hand in his and smiles, "Yeah, I'm fine. And you know what? I think that you're definitely going to be a star."

Kurt blushes, "Really?"

"For sure," Blaine leans in closer, eyes fluttering closed.

"Great!" Kurt jumps up and runs across the room, leaving Blaine sitting on the floor alone. "I want to show you my scrapbook full of things I want to do. It's sort of like a bucket list, but it's not because it's in a scrapbook, and there's little pictures so you know what they are."

Blaine sits on the floor, a little disappointed, but grins anyway, "Well, come on, let's see it."

* * *

"And he wants to travel all throughout Europe tasting different foods from each place. Oh, and he wants to fix the North Pole so the polar bears are better, which is ridiculous, but so sweet, ya know? He also said he wants to get married on an island all to himself, plus his husband. He has some really outrageous things but they're also really deep, it's so unbelievable. And now you're both looking at me like you know something I don't."

Jeff and Nick sit across the room from Blaine, stopping their game of cards to give Blaine raised eyebrows and knowing smirks.

"Nick I know you're mad at me but you don't have to look at me like that," Blaine says annoyed.

Nick shrugs, "I'm not mad at you, you're just an asshole and I need to get used to it."

"Gee, thanks," Blaine leans the back of his head against his wall.

"But you don't see like an asshole when it comes to a certain psychopath," using a teasing tone Jeff says.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asks.

"You have such a crush on Kurt!" Nick says loudly.

Blaine jumos from his bed, across the room to Nick, "Shhhhhhut up!" He covers the boys mouth. "I do not have a crush on Kurt."

"Then why are you covering Nicks mouth for saying you do?" Jeff smirks.

"Because, I don't, ya know, want people hearing and getting the wrong idea," Blaine coughs nervously.

Nick shouts muffled nonsense. Blaine makes his grip tighter, "Shut the fuck up, Nick."

"Blaine it's okay if you have a thing for Kurt, it happens." Jeff tries to explain.

"No, not to me, I don't have a _thing_ for anyone," Blaine pushes Nicks face away. "People like, like..Nick! People like Nick have things for people."

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Nick angrily yells.

"Nick, how many times do I have to tell you, shut your hole before I shove my dick in it!" Blaine directs his attention to Jeff.

"Jeff, are you going to say anything?" Nick turns to his best friend.

"Nick, I don't think you want Blaines dick in your mouth so be quiet for like two minutes," Jeff says, ignoring his best friends protest, "Now, Blaine, listen. It's okay if you like Kurt. I think it's cute."

"Why do I bother talking to you guys?" Blaine gets up and grabs his smokes and jacket.

"Where are you going?" Jeff asks.

"Out." Blaine leaves the room.

Nick turns to Jeff, "Why is he always so angry?"

The door opens and Blaine points to Nick, "You mother fucker, when did I say you can talk?"

Nick opens his mouth to say something, but shuts it when Blaine pulls down his zipper.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Blaine leaves again.

Looking at Jeff, Nick gives him a look of fear and confusion.

"Don't look at me like that, you heard him, open your mouth and his dick goes in," Jeff shrugs and begins to deal out the cards.

* * *

Sneaking out past curfew seems like tricky business, but when it comes to Dalton, security is not a well-known thing. Blaine walks through one of the various courtyards, cigarette in hand, taking a long drag every few steps. He goes out for walks a lot when he's upset or angry or just needs to get away. He enjoys the time alone, though it gets old from time to time.

Blaine stops walking as he approaches his favorite bench next to a tree where the bloomed flowers are falling for autumn. He sighs looking down at the ground.

"I don't fucking like him," he mumbles and inhales nicotine one last time before flicking the last of the cigarette away.

All of a sudden he hears a noise from above. Blaine looks up confused and frightened. He stands up and jumps onto the bench to get a better look. As he squints his eyes to focus more, he's caught by surprise and almost falls off of the bench. "Hi!"

"AHHHH- _ooof-_" Blaine's on the ground flat on his back, looking up at Kurt who stands by the bench.

"What were you looking at, Bear?" Kurt looks up into the tree interested.

"I heard-WAIT, why are you out here?" Blaine shouts, rubbing the back of his head.

"I saw you leaving the dorms so I followed you," smiles Kurt as he sits down next to Blaine on the grass.

"Wait, so you've been following me?"

"Pretty much."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"I don- never mind forget it," Blaine looks away. Kurt looks at Blaine with worry, "What's wrong, Bear?"

"Nothing," Blaine crosses his arms and turns away. Kurt giggles. Blaine turns to him with angry, "What?"

"You're funny," Kurt pats Blaines head gently, "Your my funny cutie Blainey Bear."

Blaines glare softens and he finds himself smiling, "Listen, Crazy, why don't we go somewhere else, ya know, where no one can see or hear us?"

"Are you going to rape me?"

"What?" Blaine asks with a laugh. "Why would you think that?"

"Well that's exactly what a rapist would say!" Kurt says as a matter of factly.

"I'm not going to rape you, Crazy, I can barely kiss your neck without you laughing," Blaine reminds Kurt and himself.

"Okay, but I have a rape whistle and I'm not afraid you use it," Kurt warns the hysterical boy.

"Really?" Blaine says amused.

"No, but you don't know that!"

Blaine shakes his head, "Let's go, Crazy."

* * *

**Well? Good, I hope. So the next chapter is going to be pretty short... I know, I'm sorry! But you'll like it nonetheless (: I hope..**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo**

**ashcanwrite**


	5. Holding Hands and New Dreams

**All the positive feed back is amazing! Thank you all so much (:**

**Here's a rather short chapter, but I hope you love it nonetheless!**

**xoxo**

* * *

The two boys walk side by side back to the dorms in silence. Kurt looks down at Blaines dangling hand and goes to grab it. As he does this Blaine pulls his hand away. Once he's sure Kurts hand is away, he puts his hand back down. Kurt sees another opportunity and goes for the shorter boys hand again. Blaine moves his hand, dodging Kurts. But Kurt does not give up. He keeps reaching for Blaines hand, and as Blaine keeps moving his hand away, he tries hard.

Finally Blaine snaps, "What are you doing!?"

"Trying to hold your hand but you are making it very difficult!" Kurt shouts back just as annoyed.

Blaines eyes widen at the loudness of Kurts voice, "Well excuse me for not wanting to hold your fucking hand."

"That's not my fucking hand, this is my fucking hand!" Kurt says as he holds up his right hand.

Blaine drags his hand down his face, "Why, why me?"

It's quiet again and they're now walking up the stairs to their floor. Kurt looks over at Blaine who is focused on looking straight ahead. Kurt quickly grabs Blaines hand and holds it tightly. Blaine looks over at him with a look of anger. Kurt smiles and sticks his tongue out. Blaine just rolls his eyes and lets the boy have his way.

Though Blaine is pissed that Kurt got hold of his hand, he can't help but feel a warm feeling inside him at the gesture. His hand in Kurts feels real, feels right. He glances down at their clasped hands.

"Here, let me see," he says and goes to take his hand away. Kurt tightens his grip, and Blaine laughs, "No, I just wanna fix something." They let go, and Blaine intertwines their fingers, "There, isn't that better?"

Kurt giggles and smiles hugely, "Much better."

Blaine grins and gives their hands a quick squeeze.

They arrive in front of Kurts room, and the boy goes to retrieve his key using his free hand, or as he called it, his 'fucking hand'. The two enter the room and see a boy with long blonde hair sitting on the neat bed reading a book.

Blaine recognizes the boy, _Right Harold, the guy I made out with so I didn't have to do my report._

"Hi, Harold!" Kurt says cheerfully.

They blonde looks up and sighs, "Hello, Kurt." He gets up and grabs his book. He walks over to his dresser and pulls out pajamas. "Bye, Kurt." He says as he walks out the door.

"Bye, Harold!" Kurt waves and shuts the door. Blaine looks to Kurt for an explanation. "He doesn't like to sleep here. He gets angry that I stay up all night painting."

"Huh, why doesn't he just switch rooms?" Blaine questions.

"He's been trying since I moved in yesterday," Kurt sighs, "It's sad really, I haven't gotten to know him and he doesn't want to get to know me."

"Well, he can go fuck himself, because I'd love to room with you," Blaine smiles.

"Yeah?" Kurt looks at him with wide excited eyes, "You can switch with him!"

Blaine laughs, "Yeah, I wouldn't put Harold through the torcher of being roomies with Jeff."

"I like Jeff," Kurt says, "And Nick. They're pretty."

"You think so?" Blaine asks with a chuckle.

"Mhm!" Kurt leans in, "But I think that you're the prettiest."

Blaine opens his mouth a little, but doesn't say anything. He then remembers their connected hands. He loosens his grip and that causes Kurt to let go. They both stand awkwardly for a moment.

"Oh! I added something to my book after you left!" Kurt says and runs to get his book.

Blaine lets out a sigh of relief and sits on the edge of Kurts bed. Kurt runs over and places the book in Blaines lap. Blaine smiles at Kurts eagerness. He opens to book and starts flipping through the pages. All of a sudden, he sees a picture of himself. He looks up at Kurt, but the boy just points to the book, "Read it."

Blaine looks back to the book and sees the writing next to his picture:

_I want Bear to stay in my life forever._

Blaine feels his heart swell a little. Kurt smiles a little and explains, "I really like you Bear, and I know that that isn't exactly a goal or something that I can control, but I really hope that we stay friends or whatever we are. I think we're friends, and I know it's only been a day, but I just have this feeling that I know we're going to be in each other's lives for a really long time."

Blaine looks at Kurt, so shocked at what this boy is saying. Just earlier today he couldn't stand anyone, and now he's sitting with a boy who is making his possibly rethink everything he thought about people. This boy, Kurt, is showing him that there really is good in others, that someone does care for him. Blaine's not stupid though, he's not going to get involved that much. He'll talk to Kurt and entertain his wishes of them being in each other's lives forever, but he won't let himself get attached.

"Do you like it?" Kurt asks carefully.

But then again Blaine does do some pretty stupid things every once in a while, "I love it," He smiles and grabs Kurts hand again.

The blue eyed boy smiles and kisses Blaines cheek. "Thank you, Bear."

* * *

Blaine walks back to his room, smiling from the conversations he and Kurt had. Never did he think he'd talk for hours about nothing at all. It was easy talking to Kurt. He didn't have to worry about anyone judging him or thinking badly. Kurt was always smiling and looking at Blaine like he was someone he's known for years, like someone who he cares deeply for, like someone who _matters_.

He walks into his room and sees Jeff is passed out on his floor, Nick in Jeffs bed, TV still on. Blaine shakes his head and goes over to his bed. He sees the time. 12:37AM. He has pounding headache so reaches into his nightstand and pulls out a small plastic container labeled IBUPROFEN. He takes his dosage and puts the container away. He lies down and closes his eyes to clear is head, but all Blaine sees is the shining blue eyes that belong to Kurt.

* * *

**Wellllll? :D Thanks for reading nad reviews are wonderful!**

**xoxo**

**ashcanwrite**


End file.
